1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the placement of loudspeaker in automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to mount loudspeakers in housings in order to prevent acoustic short circuits between the sound waves emitted from the front and rear side of the loudspeaker membrane by having the housing act as a sound barrier. This is usually implemented by placing the chassis of a loudspeaker which may comprise, depending on the design, either the loudspeaker frame itself or the loudspeaker frame and a mounting frame connected therewith, in a mounting opening of the housing and securing the chassis in its final position to the housing with fasteners. Since loudspeakers often have a significant weight and since the loudspeaker, when installed in a housing, should be capable of providing an airtight seal with the mounting opening preferably during its entire life, in high-end arrangements the chassis are not glued to the housing, but secured to the housing with screws or snap connections. It is easily recognized, though, that loudspeakers of this type can be released from the housing only with the help of appropriate tools.
The integration of loudspeakers in automobiles continues to pose additional problems. This problem which is encountered in particular with woofers and bass box concepts, respectively, stems from the fact that configurations for an acceptable bass reproduction require a large interior volume in the vehicle and that such volumes are not provided by the car manufacturer. The problem, however, is somewhat alleviated in that sound waves, when restricted to signals of low frequency, cannot be pinpointed by the human ear. Consequently, woofers do not necessarily have to be directed towards a listener. This phenomenon can be advantageously employed by placing the loudspeakers or loudspeaker assemblies emitting low frequencies, for example, underneath the front seats (as described in WO 91/01544) or in the rear center arm rest (as described in EP 0523410) of the vehicle.